


Broken Pieces

by Tybbles



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Cutting, D/s relationship, Eating Disorders, Multi, Pegging, Self-Harm, Smut, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybbles/pseuds/Tybbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor growing up as humans, starting with Thor at 9 and Loki at 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Petal).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki -6  
> Thor - 9

“That’s what you get fat-ass.”  
Shaking dirt from his fringe, Thor stood again. He may have been only nine years old but he was taught to never back down from a challenge. Never surrender.  
“Want some more do you, Tubby?”  
The four boys advanced on Thor again, each of them more than a head taller, and at least two years older than the young boy, but her refused to cower. He wasn’t afraid. His father had told him many times that those who attacked en masse were the real cowards. They bore down, blows raining across Thor’s torso and head. He stood as long as possible, refusing to collapse under the attacks, until his legs were swept from under him. The blows continued to fall; fists were exchanged for feet as Thor crumbled onto the ground. Breaking with the tradition of the bullied, Thor didn’t cry. He didn’t beg for mercy. He stayed composed even as he slipped into unconsciousness.

…

“THOR!!!”  
Thor’s eyelids flittered and the sound of Loki’s voice.  
“Thor! Are you okay? Please be okay.”  
Loki ran to his brother as fast as his six-year-old legs would carry him. Thor raised himself on his elbows, gradually pushing himself up until he was sitting. Blood caked his face and hair making it difficult for him to fully open his eye. He swayed, his head pounding as dizziness set in. Loki held out his hand to help Thor stand, but Thor just pushed him away.  
“Leave me alone. I don’t need your help. You’re only six, you don’t know anything.”  
Loki’s face crumpled. He had only wanted to help. He wanted to say ‘I do know. I could see from my classroom.’ but he didn’t know how. He knew his brother was hurting. He always knew.  
Thor dragged himself to his feet, willing himself not to stumble. He couldn’t show weakness in front of Loki.  
Loki slipped his hand into Thor’s attempting to comfort himself and his brother as they walked home.

…

“How do you think it reflects on me if my eldest son is wandering the street, beaten and bruised? Why would you let someone do this to you? Are you weak, boy?” Odin roared at his son.  
“Sir, I didn’t mean…”  
“What did you mean? To cause disrespect on our family and my good name?”  
“Dad! There were four of them!” Loki screamed, standing in front of his brother. Thor flinched with the knowledge that Loki had seen the attack. He had wanted to protect his brother from the shame.  
“Four? Four boys?! Oh my baby! Are you okay?” Frigga swept to Thor, wrapping him in her arms.  
“Frigga, stop doting on the boy. You’ll make him soft.”  
Frigga backed away but not before ruffling Thor’s hair and whispering “We’ll talk later.”  
Odin hulked over Thor, his large build reminding Loki of Jack and the Beanstalk, the young boy kept expecting the roar of ‘Fee Fi Fo Fum’. The words Odin shouted were different but in Loki’s mind he was watching the Giant attack Jack. He wedged himself between Thor and Odin again, pushing his father as hard as he could, which only succeeding in making Odin laugh. He swung Loki up onto his shoulders.  
“You have a fighting spirit boy.” Turning to Thor, he went down on his knees so he could be eye level with his eldest son. “I understand now. There is no shame in being ambushed. Did they have a reason?”  
Thor looked at the floor. “No, sir.”  
Odin lowered Loki to the floor and gently ruffled both boys hair as he walked past them on the way to his ‘man cave’.

…

Loki hit the floor hard and tears started to well in his eyes.  
“I don’t need you to interfere! You’re just getting in the way! I wish I didn’t have a brother. If you didn’t exist then I wouldn’t have been on the field today. This is your fault!” Thor screamed, before turning and running from the room.  
Frigga scooped Loki in her arms. “He didn’t mean it, dear. He’s just upset from your father yelling at him. He loves you.”  
“Mum, I know.” Loki said, wiping tears from his eyes. “I’ll be okay. I’m going to bed; I have a book to read.”  
Frigga watched Loki walk away. It hurt her to see someone so young bottling his feelings. He seemed to approach emotion in two minds, either as the young, passionate boy all six-year-olds were, or as though he had seen the world through the eyes of someone much older… cynical and jaded. Frigga feared that the latter was slowly strangling all of the child within Loki. She often wondered why he couldn’t talk to her the way Thor could. Perhaps it was because… Frigga shook the thought from her head. It was impossible, Loki couldn’t know.

…

Loki blinked hard and another tear hit he cover of his book. He had his torch grasped tight with his duvet tented over his head he felt as though he were in a different world. Usually this was his happy place, where he talked with friends he pulled from the pages of his favourite books, but tonight he couldn’t even manage to open one. All he wanted was to let Thor know he loved him, but it seemed useless. Loki knew he was small but he wanted to help. He climbed out of bed and went to find his brother.

…

“They called me fat-ass and pushed me to the ground,” Thor wept, held tight in his mother’s arms.  
“Oh darling, you’re not fat. You’re healthy and you will grow into a man they will all envy.” Frigga lovingly stroked Thor’s hair.  
“I don’t want that. I just want to be liked,” Thor sobbed. “They hate me, Mum. I have no friends.”  
“Loki wants to be your friend.”  
“Loki doesn’t count. He’s just my brother.”  
Frigga heard a small gasp and glanced up to find Loki peaking around the doorframe. When he had found his mother and brother talking he stayed to listen, hoping he might find some way to connect with Thor, but now wished he hadn’t. Loki ran back to his room. Frigga wanted to go after him but didn’t want Thor to know his brother had overheard.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki - 9  
> Thor - 12

Thor squinted at the whiteboard, but the writing remained a jumble of unrecognisable squiggles to him. Trying to read them just strained his eyes and made his head throb. When his teacher found out that Thor hadn’t been doing his work she held him back after class.  
“I heard you used to be a good student… is there a reason you don’t do work in my class?”  
Thor mumbled and looked at his feet.  
"What was that?" She asked, leaning closer so she could hear him better.  
“I’m sorry, miss… it’s just… I can’t see it.”  
“What can’t you see?”  
“The writing on the board… I mean, I can see it from up here, by your desk, but from my seat this,” He gestured towards the whiteboard, “This is just a meaningless blur.”  
“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll call your mother so we can discuss this.”  
…  
“What do you mean he needs glasses?” Odin demanded.  
“His teacher called me today. Thor can’t even see the board to do his school work.” Frigga caught Loki smirking and chastised him with her eyes.  
“No, it’s fine!” Thor protested. “I don’t need glasses! I’ll just try harder!”  
Frigga erased the vocal warm ups from her own whiteboard and quickly wrote a sentence. “Read this.”  
“It says…” Thor’s head dropped in shame. “I can’t.”  
“You need glasses, dear.”  
“But it will just give them another reason to tease me.”  
“He’s right, you know.” Loki smirked again.  
“You stay out of it, Loki.” Thor growled.  
Loki held up his hands in surrender but the smirk never fell from his face.  
…  
In his room, Loki felt guilty. He never enjoyed teasing his brother but he felt like he had been shut out by Thor for the majority of his nine year existence. When love is not accepted, what else did he have to give?  
…  
Thor lay crumpled on the dirt. While it was a familiar situation, the view hadn’t been this clear in years… So the glasses were good for something. It seemed all his class mates had noticed were that the plain, wire frames made his already pudgy face seem wider. The words he heard as he walked into class that morning still echoed in his mind. Oh God. Look at that. Fat-ass has four-eyes. As if he wasn’t pathetic already. Are you blind, Fatty?  
Thor tried to blink back tears, but one escaped him and trailed down the dusting of freckles across his cheeks. He was glad his bullies all went away when they saw he wouldn’t be back on his feet in a while. Thor tried to stand but collapsed back on the ground, knocking his glasses from his face. He felt someone grab his hand and pull him to his feet.  
…  
Loki pulled Thor’s hand and kept hold of him until he was sure his brother wouldn’t end up on his face again. Without a word he found Thor’s glasses and handed them to him, then started on the short walk home, his face buried in today’s book. He knew, from years of experience, that Thor wouldn’t want a big deal made out of this. It was better just to pretend it hadn’t happened.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki - 13  
> Thor - 16

Frigga watched her sons leaving for school. It seemed only yesterday that they were running around the garden in the nude, splashing water at each other. They were close then, friends and brothers. Now they were both teenagers and they couldn’t be more different from each other.   
It seemed like overnight Thor had shot up over six foot and dropped a lot of his baby weight. He was staring to grow into the man Frigga knew he would be. The boys who used to torment Thor were shorter than him now and, aside from being unwilling to take on someone of Thor’s size, they seemed to have mellowed with age. Perhaps they had realised the importance of schoolwork… or maybe figured out that girls usually have sympathy for the injured party, especially when they’re ganged up on.   
Loki, on the other hand still had her worried. He didn’t seem to have any friends and never put on any weight. He always wore oversized clothes but Frigga could tell. He spent all his time with his nose stuck in a book. Every day Frigga tried to reach out to her youngest, but couldn’t find a way to connect. She was starting to consider finding a therapist for Loki. Odin wouldn’t approve, he thought his sons should be able to deal with everything on their own.  
…  
Loki crouched over the toilet bowl, one finger down his throat. He dry-heaved at first, then felt a small sense of satisfaction as the contents of his stomach splashed with the toilet water. This wasn’t the first time he’d found himself in a restroom forcing up a meal. He started skipping meals when he figured out that Thor was being picked on for his weight. When he couldn’t avoid eating, he resorted to this… finding the nearest place, away from prying eyes, to rid himself of the meal. At home Loki had to find other places, usually somewhere in the garden, so that his mother or brother wouldn’t hear. He didn’t want them to know. He didn’t want them to worry. He pulled himself up off the floor, tugging the sleeves of his oversized sweater down over the scars on his wrists. That was another thing he didn’t want his family to notice. He knew Odin wouldn’t care; Loki wasn’t the son Odin focused on. Loki also knew his mother was concerned. He caught her watching him while he read. She always looked as though she had something to say, but didn’t know how. He wanted to reassure her but couldn’t find the words. And Thor… Thor had his own problems; he didn’t need to know Loki’s issues. His brother may have grown and lost a lot of weight but Loki knew he was still getting over all of the bullshit he’d been put through. Besides, he wouldn’t know how to talk to Thor anyway. Loki hadn’t tried to have a real conversation with Thor in years. Loki splashed water over his face, and then tried to rinse the taste of vomit from his mouth. He took a quick moment to compose himself, studying his reflection to make sure nothing seemed out of place, before heading to class.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki - 15  
> Thor - 18

Thor felt his feet lift of the floor and found himself seated on the shoulders of two of his team mates. The match had been a blur. Thor couldn’t remember the whole match, but the feel of his opponent tapping out would never leave him. This was his final match in his final year of school. If anyone had told him a few years ago he would be here, raised above his class mates in victory, he would never have believed them. But after being asked to join the team, his confidence lifted. He changed his glasses for contact lenses, learnt that weight and fat were not the same thing, and became one of the beautiful, popular people.   
Over the crowd, he caught Loki’s eyes. It always surprised him that his brother never missed a match. Throughout most of the wrestling meet Loki was absorbed in his latest book, but as soon as Thor hit the mat Loki’s sole focus was his older brother. Thor was thankful Loki was there. He knew that Odin would never show support, and sometimes his mother would be busy -in this case it was a three week performance of the Scottish play- but Loki would always be there, even when Thor didn’t want him.  
…  
Loki watched his brother be carried away by a sea of people and pondered how nice it would be to be loved like that. Thor had climbed from rock bottom to stand triumphant, with those who used to push him around now looking at him in awe. Instead of following the crowd to the victory party, Loki headed to the double doors and stared his walk home.  
…  
Thor looked for Loki throughout the ‘party’. When he realised Loki wasn’t there, Thor decided to head home. He wanted to thank his brother for supporting him.  
Thor knocked on Loki’s door but didn’t get a response. Figuring his brother was listening to music while he read, Thor walked in. The room was dark, but with the light shining from the hallway, Thor could see Loki sleeping. As Thor began to leave the room Loki shifted in his sleep, causing his brother to look back. His movement had made the sheet slip as he rolled away from the wall. Due to the heat, Loki slept only in boxers. Thor’s first thought was of how strange it was to see Loki’s skin but then he started to notice things. It began with the dark purple blotches on his stomach and thighs, then Thor realised they were crisscrossed with both scars and the harsh red lines of more recent cuts, as were his arms. It took a little while longer for Thor to see the ridges and shadows that were Loki’s ribs, poking out at unnatural angles. Then he understood why Loki always wore baggy, body covering clothes. They covered his cuts and disguised the fact he starving himself half to death.   
Thor found himself torn between wanting to throttle his brother or gather Loki in his arms and make everything alright. He wanted to fix everything and wondered why his brother hadn't talked to him. He started to move closer but froze when Loki shifted again. Thor didn't want to wake him. He didn't know what he'd say.  
...  
Loki was awake. Well, mostly awake. He wasn't sure what had woken him. His eyes were still closed but he had the uneasy sense of someone watching him.   
He knew he couldn't pull the blanket back over himself without giving away that he was awake. It wouldn't matter anyway. From the amount of time they had been standing there, they must have seen all that there was to see.  
At first he wasn't sure who it could be, but it wasn't hard to guess. It couldn't be Odin, Odin didn't care enough to enter Loki's room, no matter what the circumstances. It wasn't his mother either, she would've started making a fuss as soon as she saw his skin. He remembered they were both out of town, anyway.That only left Thor.   
This confused Loki. He didn't know why his brother was in his room, but hoped that if he continued to pretend to sleep, Thor would go away.  
He desperately wanted to curl up and cover himself or find some other way to hide his body from Thor, but he knew it was too late. He couldn't make him unsee the obvious markings on his skin or take away the worry that no doubt was on his mind.  
He couldn't help but wonder why Thor hadn't left yet. There wasn't any reason to stay.   
Loki began to grow tired of pretending. There was no way he could fake sleeping any longer. He was getting restless and his butt had started to itch. Finally, he just snapped his eyes open to stare his brother in the face.  
...  
Loki's eyes locked with Thor's.  
"What are you doing in here? You have no right to be in my room!" Loki shouted.   
Thor stumbled back a little in surprise. He wasn't expecting his brother to wake up, or be so aggressive if he did.   
"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"   
Thor didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave his brother alone, so he simply shook his head.  
Finally Loki said, "Just leave, Thor. I don't need you anymore. I haven't needed you in years."  
That last comment dig cut Thor deep. He turned and left Loki's room, slamming the door shut behind himself and leaning against it.   
Thor slid down the door. It was as though all the energy had sapped from his body and he lacked the will to even keep himself standing, as Loki's words echoed in his head. Loki was right. As brothers went, Thor was a failure. He hadn't been there for Loki. He didn't even know anything about him, aside from the fact he liked to read. He didn't even know things as simple as Loki's favourite colour, what subjects he liked, the music he was into, or if he'd ever had a crush. How was it that Loki had been there for all of Thor's achievements but Thor had never done the same for Loki?  
...  
Loki curled up and let the tears fall. His emotions were a hot pool of anger, guilt and regret. He knew his words were too harsh, but he needed to say something to make Thor leave. He consider going to apologise but decided against it. There was a small, dark part of Loki that wanted his brother to suffer, and suffer alone, just as Loki had for years.  
...  
Thor stood and opened Loki's door, determined to fix things with his brother.  
"I thought I told you to leave." Loki was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and seemed focused on studying the vague, abstract patterns in his sheets. With Loki seated this way, Thor could see that his shoulder blades stuck out at the same vicious angles as his ribs.  
Thor sat on the bed beside his brother, and found himself promptly shoved to the floor. For someone with such a fragile appearance, Loki gave a surprisingly solid push. Thor looked up as Loki wrapped his arms around his shins again.   
"Go away, Thor. Yes, I have scars, but it doesn't mean you have to pretend that you care now."   
Thor climbed back onto the bed and with a struggle managed to disengage the vice-like grip Loki had on his legs and pulled him into an embrace. "I do care, Loki," Thor murmured. "It's okay now. I know I wasn't here for you before, but I'm here now."  
Loki's body started to shake and Thor felt his shirt become damp with tears. Thor held his brother tighter, as though he could wring the pain from Loki and take it all away.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

Loki woke alone. He didn't expect Thor to stay. He wished he knew how to tell Thor what it meant to him though. Loki could scarcely remember the last time anyone had hugged him.   
He rolled from his bed, pulled on an oversized sweater and track pants and headed to the kitchen for his morning water. What he found there was a surprise.  
Thor had an apron thrown over his shorts and shirt. There was flour matted in his hair and the smell of bacon started to fill the room. As he noticed Loki, Thor grinned. Loki sat with his glass of water, watching the pantomime that was Thor with a frying pan, and Thor did make quite a show of it. He presented Loki with what could only be called a mountain of pancakes with a large plate of bacon on the side.   
"No, thanks. I'm not hungry."  
Thor frowned. "Of course you're hungry. From the look of you, you're always hungry."  
Loki felt a pang of hunger, but pushed it down like usual.  
"Just because you're built like some sort of Viking god doesn't mean I need a tower of pancakes."  
Thor puffed up with pride at being compared to a god. "You don't have to eat them all. Just have a couple."  
"I'm fat enough already."  
Thor turned off the cooktop and took Loki by the wrist, dragging him to the hallway mirror.  
"Lift up your shirt and tell me what you see."  
Loki hesitated so Thor yanked the sweater up, exposing Loki's torso. Loki tugged his shirt free of Thor's hands but held it up with one hand as he pinched the flesh of his stomach. Thor winced at the red welts left by Loki's fingers, knowing this was what caused the bruises over his body.  
"It is all fat," Loki whimpered.  
Thor took Loki by the hand again, this time taking him to Thor's computer. With a couple of clicks an image flashed up. It was a photo of a shirtless man from the shoulders down, with scary skeletal definition. Loki had never seen anyone look so terrifyingly ill.  
"That's horrible." He whispered, more to himself than anything.  
Thor clicked again and the image changed, making Loki break down.   
There wasn't much difference between the current picture and the previous, aside from showing how obviously cropped the former was, with a little bit of Photoshop to remove the identifying marks that would've prevented Loki from admitting the truth  
...  
Loki crumpled to the floor. He wasn't prepared to see his own face and scars on that malnourished skeletal figure, but realised if Thor had shown this picture first, he would have refused to believe it. Loki would have seen a chubby, scarred young man, who needed to continue with his routine if he had any hope of losing weight.   
He felt his brother's large arms surround him, holding Loki close as he wept.  
"I'm sorry, I had to find some way to make you see the truth."


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months later

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR GRADES! WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING USEFUL - PLAY A SPORT, JOIN THE MILITARY, SOMETHING THAT WOULD MAKE ME PROUD!" Odin roared.  
Loki cowered before his beast of a father. "I play chess."  
"CHESS? I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT CHESS! YOU NEED SOMETHING THAT WILL BUILD MUSCLE AND CHARACTER!" Odin yanked Loki up by his arm. "YOU'RE SCRAWNY, WEAK. FRIGGA TELLS ME YOU DON'T EVEN DO THE REQUIRED FITNESS AT SCHOOL ANYMORE."  
Something in his words gives Loki a snarky confidence he previously lacked. "It's not my fault the fitness teacher is weak-willed and highly susceptible to flattery."  
Odin promptly dropped Loki to the ground. "No son of mine would need to talk his way out of physical activity."  
"Then I suppose I'm not your son."  
"Exactly," Odin snarled.  
Loki's confused stare darted between Odin and his mother, somehow pleading for it not to be true.  
"Oh Loki," Frigga said, wrapping her arms around him. "We adopted you as an infant, barely six months old. I loved you at first sight. You are, and always will be, my son."  
Loki fought his way out of Frigga's embrace, running down the hallway. He pulled open Thor's door and collapsed on the bed. Since Thor was at university, this was as close to comfort as Loki could get.  
. . .  
Thor dropped his bag of washing in the laundry and went to check on Loki. He had been at university for just over a week when he decided to come for the weekends. He knew his brother needed the company and Thor wanted to make sure he was still eating. Besides, if he came home, he wouldn't have to do his own laundry.  
The first place he looked for Loki was his bedroom and was surprised to not find him there. Thor knew Loki rarely left his room. On a whim, Thor decided to check his own room next. As he opened the door Thor dropped his bag in surprise. Loki lay curled on Thor's bed, sobbing into his pillow. Thor ran to his brother's side, noticing the copper bloodstains on the pillowcase, and razorblade clutched in Loki's shaking hand as he approached.  
Loki glanced up at Thor, tears staining his face "I couldn't do it, Thor. I wanted to die close to you, but couldn't leave you like that."  
"Why didn't you call me? I'll always be here for you. That's what brothers are for."   
As another sob wracked through Loki's body, Thor gently pried away the blade and pillow, before climbing on the bed and wrapping his arms around Loki.  
"Tell me what happened, Loki. You need to talk."  
"I-I-I... Odin was yelling... And then," Loki sniffed. "He- he said..." Loki choked on the words. If he didn't say the words, they didn't have to be true.  
Thot stroked Loki's hair. "You should know not to listen to him. He's such an asshole."  
"Mu- Frigga said it too."  
Thor pulled back to look Loki in the eye. "Did you just...? Loki, what happened?"  
Loki froze. For that moment everything stopped. He didn't cry, he didn't move, he didn't even breathe. He thought he might be able to spare Thor the truth.  
"Tell me, Loki. I'm your brother -"  
"- But you're not!" Loki cried, pulling away from Thor and running to his own room.  
...  
Thor sat, running his fingers over the blood stains on his pillow, his mind a confused mess of thoughts and emotions. Sure, Loki hadn't looked like the rest of the family; tall and strong built with fair hair and blue eyes, but Thor had seen it happen with other people, at school and online. Gosh there was even that couple on the news who had two sets of twins, and each time one baby had light skin and the other had dark skin. Siblings could look different. Thor even vaguely remembered biology work about recessive genes.  
Thor could scarecly remember a time before Loki. He was his brother. Words or blood couldn't change that.   
He went to Loki's room, blade in hand.  
...  
Loki was surprised to see Thor standing over him, waiving a blade in his face.  
"IknowyouknowIdon'tlikeyoudoingthisbutcouldyoupleasejustacrossthebottomofyourhandlikemineplease." The words were less said than they just tumbled out of Thor's mouth, becoming a tangled mess before they even reached Loki's ears.   
"Wait - what?"  
Wordlessly, Thor rolled over his left hand, revealing the slice he made across the bottom of his palm as he walked to Loki's room.  
Shocked, Loki shot up from his bed, grabbing Thor's hand.   
"Thor. Why?"  
Thor simply held the blade toward Loki. "Like mine. Now. Please."  
Loki took the blade. There was confusion in his eys, but he copied Thor's cut. As soon as the slice was made Thor pressed their wounds together, wrapping his fingers around Loki's wrist. Loki mimicked the action, holding Thor's arm tight.  
"Blood brothers," Thor whispered. "I'll be here, always."


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki - 18  
> Thor - 21

Loki lay in bed, stroking the raised white scar at the base of his palm. He hadn't raised a blade to his flesh since that night. Rather than turning to a blade for comfort, he felt solace in the knowledge that no matter how bad things were, he would always have a brother and a friend.

When Thor had suggested he take the room opening in his flat, Loki's heart leapt. With all of the changes that came with university, Loki was pleased to have Thor as the one steadfast part of his life. Of course, Loki knew that he'd regularly see Thor, no matter where they were, but living with him was preferable to sharing a room with a stranger.

That is what worried Loki most about university. Not assignments or exams, but _people_. People who wanted to talk or become friends, a concept that had always confounded Loki. He had books and his brother, what more could he need?

...

Thor lay in bed, trying to untangle his mind. When he invited Loki to live with him, he had expected... He didn't know what he expected but it certainly wasn't this. Here he was, lying in bed at 9pm on a weekend because Loki had issues. He loved his brother, but living woth him was going to drive Thor insane, or at least give him a raging case of blue-balls.

Thor reached into the top drawer of his bedside table for some lotion. He could've found pasable porn with a couple of clicks, but prefered to let his imagination run. He never knew what he craved until he found himself in those situations, be it someone writhing under him, a hot mouth wrapped around his cock or a hard shaft pushing deep inside him. 

He wrapped his fist around his cock, slowly stroking as he started to set a scene in his mind. 

 

**Girl; long, dark brown hair which tangled in his fingers as he dragged Her to his mouth.  She pulled back from his lips and slapped his cheek.**

**"Not until I say, boy." She growled. "Down. Now. On your knees"**

**thor dropped to the ground before Her, his desire to please filling his eyes and She smiled with approval.**

**"Wait here."**

**thor watched Her saunter into the ensuite, visually devouring every inch of Her lush curves through Her silk robe, knowing this would be a time he would never forget. The ensuite was where She kept all manner of fun toys.**

**The desire to please left thor's eyes as She reemerged, and was replaced with pure lust. Her hair tumbled down Her shoulders, still mussed from when he laced his fingers in it. She had lost Her robe and Her body was delightfully bare. But what turned him on most of all was the dildo strapped tight to Her hips. he moaned with eager anticipation as She approached.**

**When She stood before him, he opened his mouth, running the tip of his tongue along the underside of Her shaft before wrapping his lips around the tip. he had done this many times, for both strap-ons and actual cocks.**

**She thrust into thor's mouth shallowly, then used his hair to pull him up for a harsh kiss. Making sure She had a firm grip on his locks, She pulled him to the bed, almost throwing him on the covered.**

**"On all fours." She instructed him.**

**he began to climb onto the bed.**

**"Wait!"**

**he paused and She quickly grabbed a towel from the ensuite.**

**Handing it to him, She said, "Fold it in half and keep it under yourself. I can't have you making a mess on my nice covers."**

**She circled the end of the bed before tutting to Herself.**

**"Down on your elbows."**

**"Knees further apart."**

**"Move up the bed."**

**thor followed each instruction without question, and had a moment of glee when She snapped a pair of manacles around his wrists. She swept his hair to one side and bit down on his neck, enjoying the little moans he gave which were somewhere between pleasure and pain.**

**"This is how I like you," She practically purred into his ear. "So big and strong, all of that muscle, bound in submission. You're willing to do anything I ask, aren't you?"**

**"Yes, my Lady."**

**"Good."**

**She climbed up behind thor and he felt a squirt of lube against his tender hole. She pushed two of Her fingers up into him, stretching him enough to ease the pain of the forthcoming penetration, but not enough to remove the pain completely. he heard another splash of lube and knew what would be next. he felt the slick cool head of the silicone push against his entrance. She stayed like this for a moment, teasing him. She knew that thor was desperate to be filled, craving one more act of possesion from Her. So, She withheld it. Not for long, but just long enough to make him anxious  with anticipation. Then, with one thrust, she was inside him. he groaned aloud as she pounded into -**

Thor's eyes flashed open as his cum spirted across his stomach. Reaching for the hand towel he kept beside his bed, Thor quickly wiped himself clean. He closed his eyes again, this time to calm and compose himself after that climax.

He knew he couldn't keep going like this. He needed a real person. Man, Woman, it didn't matter. Thor flicked his eyes to the clock. 10pm. It was still early, yet. There was plenty of time to find someone who would take him home.

...

Loki suddenly felt thirsty. He got to the kitchen and glanced up to see Thor heading down the hall. 

"Are you going somewhere?" He said quietly.

Thor shot a look at Loki.

"I thought you were in bed."

"I was. Then, I needed a drink."

"I need to go out. Probably won't be back tonight." Thor turned towards to door.

"You can't go out." Loki pouted. "What if I need you? You said you would always be there for me! How can you be there for me if you're not actually here."

"You can't use that line on me, Loki. Not tonight."

"I just don't understand why you need to go out." Loki moaned, trying to tug Thor away from the door.

Thor spun on Loki backing him against the wall with a hand against his throat. 

"I'm going out of my mind and I'm so fucking horny I can barely think. I need to go out and get laid, or one of these days I'll just turn around and fuck _you_."

Thor let go of Loki swiftly and stormed out the door, the slamming covering the sound of Loki sliding his back down the wall as though his legs had lost all strength and he couldn't keep himself up any longer.

 


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Still getting mucked around by my brain. Also sorry for the quality.

Thor drove mindlessly to a club, he didn't care which one. He pulled into the first space he saw and stalked into the club. As soon as he walked through the doors the bass in the music pounded through him, raging along with the thud of his heartbeat. He knew it wouldn't take long before he found someone.   
He was right. Within moments he found himself back against the wall with a slender blonde woman grinding on him. Thor grinned in appreciation, wrapping his large hands around her waist as she moved with the music. He pulled her closer, his hands moving down to cup her ass.   
"Your place?" Thor asked, leaning into her ear to make sure he was heard.  
She pulled back, her green eyes flashing wickedly as she smiled and shook her head in agreement. He followed her outside and was slightly surprised when she ran into the arms of a man waiting there. Her lips latched onto his as she laced her fingers through the back of his short, dark hair.   
"Should I go back inside?"  
Releasing he muscular partner from her embrace, she sauntered back to Thor.  
"Of course not, baby." She said, nipping lightly at his lower lip. She wrapped her hands around the arms of both men, leading them toward the carpark. "I'm Amora and, as you can see, I like my men built. Tonight, you're going to fuck me, and while you do, my darling Skurge here is going to fuck you."  
"Okay."  
Amora and Skurge both faltered in their steps. Thor glanced at them, a little confused.  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"   
"Not at all." Amora let go out Skurge's arm so she could pull Thor's head down for a kiss. "We're just used to having to be a little more..." She paused as she ran her fingertips along the waistband of Thor's jeans. "Persuasive."  
During this brief interlude, Skurge had moved behind Thor and was now running his hands along the contours of his abs. Thor reached back and stroked his hand up Skurge's thigh, while holding Amora close with the other. "I don't need persuading. Let's go."  
...  
Thor followed Amora and Skurge back to their flat. They had offered to drive him but he had refused, knowing he should head home early the next morning.   
Thor watched Amora and Skurge tumble out of their car and within moments pulled up beside them. Excitement made him stumble a little as he climbed from his car. They came to him, one on each side, and started leading him inside. Thor pressed his mouth to Skurge's leaning up slightly to fit his lips to the taller male's. Skurge's tongue traced the seam of Thor's lips. Thor's mouth opened on a moan, his tongue flicking out to meet Skurge's. When they parted, both men were breathing heavy. Amora slid her hand up Thor's face, urging him into a passionate kiss. Skurge's lips pressed against Thor's shoulder, parting to nip him lightly through his shirt.   
"Inside." Skurge growled in Thor's ear.  
They all fell through the doorway, more focus on tearing clothes than keeping vertical. They were a mess of lips, hands and tangled fabric.  
Thor wasn't sure how they made it to the bedroom, but eventually they did, falling onto the bed. They quickly discarded the remaineder of their clothes. Once they were free from the layers separating them, Amora and Skurge both attacked Thor, exploring him with their fingers and mouths. Amora trailed nibbles along the contours of Thor's abs as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, while Skurge simultaneously eased a lubed finger into Thor's ass and began licking his shaft. Thor groaned in pleasure as he thrust his cock through Amora's grasp, deeper into Skurge's mouth.  
Amora tangled her fingers in Skurge's slick hair, dragging him up off Thor's length. Skurge rolled off the bed and Thor heard the tearing of foil packets. With rapture, Thor watched Amora's mouth come down over his groin. Using her lips and tongue with practiced skill, Amora sheathed Thor in latex. Glancing up, Thor noticed Skurge standing beside the bed, his member similarly enrobed. Thor reached out a hand to stroke the hard length before him. Amora's mouth came down on Thor's, catching his lip between her teeth. She tugged Thor's shoulder, pulling him on top of her. Thor felt the bed shift and knew Skurge had climbed back on.   
Skurge squirted cool lubricant in his hand, rubbing it on Thor's hole and along his own latex clad cock. Amora's fingers dug into Thor's hips urging him closer. Thor groaned when he felt Skurge nudging against his entrance and pushed back to be filled by the larger man's shaft. After taking a moment to adjust to the stretch, Thor surged forward. Amora moaned with the invasion, lifting her hips to meet Thor's thrust.  
After a few thrusts, Skurge and Thor found their rhythm, the tilt of Skurge's hips forcing Thor deeper into Amora than he would've gone on his own.  
...  
Thor snuck home in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had disturbed his flatmates from sleep. He headed to bed, seeking the few hours of sleep left to him before the piercing bells of his phone alarm commanded him to wake. On the seemingly endless trek front the back door to his room, Thor felt compelled to check in on Loki, knowing his brother would still be hurting from what he supposed was 'abandonment'. Easing the door open, Thor glanced inside Loki's room, what he found making him grasp the door handle in shock.  
Loki was gone.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Loki while Thor went out

Loki sat on the floor, too shocked by Thor's words to even consider moving. He had no idea how long he had been there but considering the growing pain in his rear, it must have been a while. Sexual attraction had never been a main focus of Loki's, but being pushed up against the wall by Thor as the larger man had threatened to fuck him... Loki didn't have the words. He shook his head trying to clear the thought from his head. Even though they weren't biologically related, he still viewed Thor as his brother, and he knew Thor felt the same. So, why were his thoughts and feelings so mixed up?  
Finally, Loki pushed himself off the ground and massaged his aching bottom. He didn't know what to do. Loki didn't think he could be around Thor without that image in his mind now. The knowledge that Thor would go off with other people, not knowing how Loki felt, tore him up inside. It was worse than just being left alone. Loki knew that the jealousy inside him would continue to grow if he stayed, so he went to pack a bag.  
With most of his possessions slung over one shoulder, Loki headed to the door. He had left many of his books behind and felt a sense of loss at leaving his best friends. No term could describe these books better. The written word had never let him down although, admittedly it had torn his feelings apart at some points. The only books he took with him were text books. He was determined to finish university, and determined not to use his parents for help. He loved his mother dearly but knew that the best way to avoid Thor was to avoid his entire family.   
Not knowing where he was going, Loki walked into the night, barely registering the door slamming shut behind him.  
...  
Loki wandered aimlessly, his bag weighing heavy on his shoulders. Weary from walking, he sat at a bus stop. The music from the club behind him pounded in Loki's head and the flashing neons made him squint. He wrapped his coat around himself, trying to keep the warmth in and the noise from the club out. Loki curled up on the bench, sleep calling to him despite the stress and distractions surrounding him. Just as his heavy eyelids started to droop shut, Loki caught movement through his blurry eyes. Suddenly sharp, Loki's eyes snapped open. Before his nose was a sparkly stiletto heel, strapped to a tattooed ankle. The eyes of the wolf tattoo glared at him. His eyes swept up the curve of calf muscle, past the stretch of a leather mini-skirt over her ass, right up her body to look into the eyes of the woman disturbing his attempt to sleep. She was tall - not tall for a woman, tall for anyone - and he could only compare her flowing hair to the colour of blood. She seemed surprised that he chose to look at her face, rather than ogle the other assets she had.   
"You can't sleep here, kid."  
"I don't have anywhere else to go."  
She sighed. "Come inside. We'll figure something out."  
Loki slung his bag over his shoulder and followed the impressive woman down past the roar of the club, to a back room with scattered clothing and makeup. She swept clothes into a pile, revealing a large couch.   
"Sleep. I'll deal with you in the morning."


End file.
